Sleeping Goddess
by K. A. Maples
Summary: A Kaiba/Isis fic. Kinda fluffy. Please review


Sleeping Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters  
  
  
Kaiba counted the floors he would have to climb to get to his goal. Five stories. He could handle that. With all the jutting architecture this hotel favored, it would be no problem. Getting into the room might prove slightly more problematic, but he was sure he could get in. He was Seto Kaiba, after all. He could get past any security system.  
  
He grabbed ahold of one of the columns and started climbing, digging his fingers into the cracks as his feet sought out toeholds. He inched upward slowly as a cool breeze reaching out to tug at his hair and send shivers down the back of his neck. The clouds above him rumbled ominously, threatening to spill their contents at the slightest provocation. Lightning danced in those clouds, sparking hotly.  
  
He swung off the column and landed on the outside balcony. It offered a beautiful view of the sea. The sunsets from there were probably spectacular. Now the sea was grey and wind tossed, the first drops of the coming storm sprinkling across the landscape.  
  
Kaiba turned to the door that was the only thing blocking his access, his hand resting on the outside knob. He scanned the door, checking for security systems he would have to bypass. He found the door open just a crack already. This was going to be too easy.  
  
He ducked inside the darkened suit and shut the door behind him, the growls of thunder muffled by the walls that now surrounded him. The room smelled of fresh lilies, no doubt caused by the fresh flowers arranged in a vase on the table. The white cat curled around the bowl opened an eye and yawned at him, considering the human not worth his time. Kaiba chuckled and glanced around, checking for other watchers who might warn the room's occupant of his arrival.  
  
Kaiba crept silently over to the bedroom door and put an ear to it, listening.  
  
Silence. Perfect.  
  
He turned the knob and opened the door slowly, peering inside as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He could head her breathing, and as his eyes grew used to the dimness of the room, he could just make out her form through the sheet. Her perfume wafted to his nose, sweet and slightly musky. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
Lightning arched down out of the clouds, briefly illuminating the room. Her hair spilled across the pillows in a silky black pool, one slender arm thrown up over her head as she slept. Kaiba leaned against the door frame and watched her, a smile creeping into his lips. His sleeping goddess made a little noise in her sleep and turned her head away from the window as lighting flashed down again, thunder shaking the windows.  
  
Kaiba abandoned his place and went inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. He approached her bed and crouched down next to her, smoothing a stray hair away from her face. He brought his mouth up to her ear and nipped the lobe gently. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Isis yawned, pressing her hand against her mouth as she opened a pair of green eyes that trapped Kaiba and held him helpless. "Normal people call ahead." she rebuked quietly, sitting up.  
  
"Since when were either of us normal?" he chuckled, straddling her legs and nibbling her ear again. He listened to her giggle and enjoyed the feel of her fingers in his hair. He purred as she raked her nails lightly against his back, her nails making noise as they scraped across his shirt.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd come," she whispered, her lips tracing his jaw line lightly.  
  
"And miss the chance to see you again? I think not." He caught her lower lip with his teeth and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth. She responded in kind, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Outside, Kaiba the Cat watched the lightning play outside with blue eyes that flashed fire in the light, paying no mind to his pet and her mate. So long as this did not interfere in his feeding, he would hold his tongue. After all, he was a cat. What did he care about human mating rituals? 


End file.
